


A Different Omega

by Madigen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigen/pseuds/Madigen
Summary: When a mentally unstable Francis Bonnefoy gets forced into a marriage, he assumes the worst. Seeing his parents endure their loveless union together makes him even more terrified at the thought of marrying a stranger.Ivan grew up without a family. Thinking marriage will be the way to fix this, he decides to seek out a mate. But what happens if his mate is the vulnerable Francis Bonnefoy?





	1. Chapter 1

Francis jaw drops at the news. Marriage? He shakes looking at him 

"Father please. .. I don't want to marry." He looks down at the ground.  His father smirks "Shut up!" He yells.  

"You're lucky I didn't make you get married when you were 15 when you first got your heat!" Francis whimpers a little that was true. His mom had begged his father not to Marry Francis off that young. 

The father laughs seeing him go off.  "Oh, it's tomorrow so you better get ready."

Francis rushes to his room crying and shaking. His life was over. He'd be beaten and kicked around now.  His freedom was gone. His mother walks into the room. 

"Francis don't cry. No husband wants their wife a sobbing mess before the wedding. You should be getting ready." She says gently sitting him down on their shared bed. Francis nods bitting his lip a little. "Just tell me what to do mom."

~~

Ivan was fairly nervous about meeting his future mate. He hoped   
they would like him.  The father had sent him pictures of Francis. He was impressed. Francis was very pretty and thin, he looked like the prefect omega. He found it odd they'd requested no service, just paper work and then Francis was his. He didn't really mind that much. 

~

Francis was woken up early in the morning by his mother.  He hadn't slept at all, he'd been so scared. He was dressed in the nicest dress he owned, which wasn't very fancy. It was a simple, with white lace falling to his knees. The white sleeves covering his arms.  

His mother gently slips a veil over his head. It went down to his chest and lower back.  

"You look beautiful, baby. Now remember what I told you. Don't cry and do what they say, okay? " she asks looking at him. He nods.

"I'll only cry if he's not there, and I'll do everything he says." He says softly, his eyes filling with jewel like tears.

The car ride to the court house was quiet.  His father didn't say a word to Francis, but he was happy to have him gone. 

Francis steps out of the car, his head down as he walks behind his father.  Ivan looks Francis over gently taking his hand and leading him away from his father, and to a small table to sign the marriage papers.

Ivan couldn't help but feel for his new omega. He was clearly terrfied from the lack of speaking to his shaking hands.  He walks over to the omega lifting his veil up.

"I'm ivan and you are?" He asks smiling at him hoping to cheer him up.  Francis' eyes go wide as he looks at him moving his vision down to avoid eye contact.

"I'm Francis." He says softly, almost in a whisper. Ivan gently wipes a tear from Francis eyes.

"Come on, let's go home." he takes Francis shaking hand guiding him to his car.

Then their life began.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Ivan's house was quite. Ivan tied to get Francis out of his shell to talk to him, but Francis was too scared to reply.  

Ivan didn't like that very much, seeing his omega scared was odd. He had never seen fear like this before.  They arived home within a few minutes. 

Ivans home was a sight to see. There was a huge staircase that lead to the front porch.  The balcony over the garden in the front the ceilings were high off the ground.

Francis had never seen anything like it.  His parents home was small, only containing two bedrooms. His father had one room, and the other small bedroom was for himself and his mother. He could fit at least ten of his old house in Ivan's house! Francis was impressed and he wasn't even inside yet. 

Slowly they walk up the stairs and into the house.  Francis gasped a little seeing the polished floor in the living room. Ivan chuckled. 

"You like it?" He asked smiling softly. Francis blushes nodding slightly.

"It's very big. I can't believe I'll live here." He says, his voice almost a whisper. Ivan nods, happy to finally hear his mate's voice.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room." Francis pales at that. He wasn't ready for that. He had never done a tying with an Alpha before.

"Of course. Please be gentle, I've never done anything like that before." Ivan's eyes go wide as he shakes his head.

"I don't mean that, sunflower. I'm showing you your bedroom.  you must be exhausted. We don't have to do anything until you're ready." Francis smiles softly, grateful for his mate's patience and understanding.

The room Ivan had picked out for Francis was fairly big with a bathroom and closest attached.  It was at least two times as big as his other room.  Francis looks around. "This is really my room?" He asks. Ivan nods. "It really is sunflower. Now I'll let you rest." He says walking off.

Francis smiles looking around. He was still scared, but it was dying down slowly. He puts the few clothing items he'd brought with him up in the closest. Two books were placed in the dresser drawer, which happened to be his sketch book and dairy. After doing that, he lays down on the bed. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't help but wonder what his parents were doing, now that their only child was gone. Strangely enough, he didn't really worry about it and much to his surprise, he drifts into a peacefull sleep.


	3. Getting to know each other

Ivan was worried to say the lest about his new wife. Why was he so scared? His father had assured that Francis was raised in a health way and was used to alphas.

He was beginning to think the father had lied. He sighs shaking his head he didn't really mind he'd take care of Francis anyway and help him the best he could. 

Francis wake's up about an hour later he yawns combing his hair and putting on a small blue sweater and a pair of jeans before walking downstairs"...Bonjour sir" he says bowing his head before sitting down on the couch by ivan.

Ivan was suprised and slightly confused" no need to call me sir I'm just ivan Francis" he says smiling at the omega. Why did he call him sir anyway?

A small gasp comes from Francis mouth" really I can address you by name?"he smiles a little he was already so much nicer than father

Ivan nods" of course after all that it what my name is for", he chuckles looking at Him" do you mind if I ask a little about you?"

Francis shakes his head" I don't mind at all Ivan... May I ask about you?" He ask softly looking at Him with a small smile

Ivan nods happily" ask away " he smiles " but I get first question first off how old are you? " He ask smiling as he looks at francis

Francis smiles a little looking up at Ivan feeling oddly safe" I'm 18 and your? "

"21" Ivan says with a smile as he looks at Francis with a chuckle. 

They talk like that for a long time and ivan couldn't help but feel Francis coming out of his shell especially when they talked about ivans Job

Francis smiles brightly " your really a doctor ?" . Ivan nods looking at Francis " why do you ask? ". Francis blushes" it's just I wanted to go into medicine but my dad wouldn't let me I just find it very interesting "

Ivan nods looking at him with a smile " well would you like to come to work with me?" He ask smiling . Francis eyes go wide" really you would let me do that ?" He couldn't belive it.

Ivan nods chuckling " of course you can watch me work". Francis smiles nodding. That made him happy.

Ivan smiles " you have a fantastic smile" he says smiling happily . 

Francis blushes looking down at the ground " oh..merci. .your very handsome too ivan" he says blushing deeply

Ivan chuckles genlty petting Francis hair" I belive we'll get along great"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys!  
> Just a few warnings about this chapter it's slightly more violent and longer than normal  
> Well that's all I have to say  
> Enjoy!

Things had been going good for the young couple they had there ups and downs, but they were mostly happy. 

Things had been going good for the young couple they had there ups and downs, but they were mostly happy

Francis felt himself falling for the Russian . It was a normal Sunday in the household Francis was sitting in Ivans Lap reading while ivan kints . Ivan speaks up looking at francis " we should go out tonight sunflower" he says putting his needles down.  Francis looks slightly nervous" oh of course" he didn't like eating out much omegas always sat on the floor. 

So the young couple went out deciding to walk to a nearly by restaurant.  Francis felt ashamed as he hears whispering around him.

A few Alphas laugh pointing at francis calling him a whore and asking where his claim mark was . Ivan growls pulling Francis closer to his chest " it's okay sunflower" he says softly.  Francis whimpers feeling tears come to his eyes. People were harsh to Francis because of the fact he'd not been marked by ivan yet.   By the time the reach the restaurant Francis is a shaking mess.  It only gets worse. 

Ivan frowns looking around all the omegas sit at the alphas feet dead silent and not eating.  They we're brought over to a table and much to ivan dismay Francis sits down on the floor. Ivan shakes his head gently pulling Francis up and helping him into the seat across from him " you will not sit at my feet you will enjoy your meal just like me" Ivan Pecks his lips.   Francis looks suprised but he smiles"...thank. .thank you ivan" he says shakiky trying to avoid the glares from those around him

The young omega felt his heart a flutter as he talked to ivan through out dinner. Ivan went out of his way to make sure Francis was happy and healthy.  After they finshed eating he excuses himself to go to the bathroom and pay the bill. He pecks Francis lips" I'll be right back sunflower". He says happily. 

Francis nods waiting for ivan to come back trying not to feel anxious as an alpha walks over to him . " hey slut" the alpha growls " care to explain why your not setting on the floor? " he ask with a glare.  Francis takes a deep breath trying not shake " my alpha told me I was to sit with him". The alpha just laughs loudly before growling as he grabs Francis my his chin tightly " please your unmated and unmarked you have no alpha" he smirks " I could just claim you right now" the alpha says nipping at his neck.  Than Francis made his biggest mistake . He slapped the alpha as hard as he could .

The alpha responsed quickly pulling Francis up from his chair and dragging him outside.  He throws him down on the ground francis head hitting the hard concrete . Francis bites his lip trying not to scearm as his head begins to bleed.  The alpha trys to froce fingers in Francis mouth,  when Francis bites the alpha punches him hard breaking his jaw.  Francis trys to crawl away but the alpha steps in his kneecaps breaking them . Francis screams . The alpha growls " if you make a sound I'll do worse". Francis whimpers but scearms calling out a name " ivan!' He yells loudly praying the alpha could hear him. The alpha responded with force stepping on Francis legs so hard they break.  He than steps on his hand and than hard on his lungs.  Francis whimpers feeling the word spin around him . Soon enough he was out

Ivan was suprised when francis wasn't there . Than he heard his name being called.  He rushed out the sight of his omega breaks him.  The man lays bleeding in a pool of his own blood.  Ivan drops to his knees pulling Francis into his lap as he pulls out his phone to call the ambulance.  

Doctors were only aloud to treat omegas If there survival depended on it.  This was one of those times. 

An operator picks up " hello this is 9-1-1 what's your emergency" the voice sounded almost bored.  Ivan sounds panicked" my ..my omegas been hurt please send help". The operator sighs " is it life threatening? ". Ivan nods quickly" yes ! It is please send help hurry". The woman on the other end of the phone nods " we're sending help" 

Ivan crys as he holds his omega listening  to the sirens on the ambulance.  How could he have left this happen?


	5. 5

Francis woke up a deep pain filling his body. Everything hurt,  he opens his eyes beginning to cry as he rembers what had happened.   Would ivan be mad? Would he heal?  His mind was a storm of panicked thoughts.  " Ivan ?" He ask his voice a horse whisper. The alpha quickly rushes over from his place in the doorway taking Francis hand" I'm so sorry sunflower are you in pain? " he ask gently. Francis nods weakly he was in a lot of pain. Ivan frowns " I'm sorry sunflower I've been trying to get you some pain medicine but they aren't convinced you  need any ". Ivan felt terrible for his omega.   He was not looking two good. His jaw was broken and plaster covers it . Gaint cast cover his legs and knees they'd both been broken.  Stiches line his chest an emergency sugery had been done. A cast was also on his wrist.   Francis whimpers a little nodding " ...I'm sorry" he croaks. Ivan shakes his head gently kissing Francis  free hand" don't be sorry sunflower this us not your fault. .just rest  please". Francis nods leaning a little into ivans touch and closing his eyes simply resting. 

Ivan was a nervous wreck as go watches his husband sleep.   He prayed everything would heal.   Ivan had called Francis mother and father telling them what had happened.  Much to his suprise they we're angery they blamed  Francis for what had happened.  His mother was the most disappointed.  The few words she got in were hateful.  Ivan hung up quickly. He would not being telling Francis about this.

Francis woke up about two hours later.  Ivan had already taken him home, the hospital had done all they were going do.  Ivan smiles looking down at Ivan from his place in his bed"  good morning sunflower.  How are you feeling? " he ask holding onto Francis unbroken hand.  Francis looks at him with a weak smile ". .I feel better" he says looking at Ivan.  The alpha just nods " good good. We can get your cast off soon". Francis nods looking at his hands than back up and ivan " can I some water?". Ivan nods as he walks off he knew this wouldn't be an easy recovery his omega will hurt and he'll just have to do this best to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was slightly shorter than normal. It was just the best place to Leave of.   
> Hope you enjoyed~!


	6. Chapter 6

Recovery was hard for Francis. He simply wished to leave his bed but he knew he couldn't. If he did it might hurt him more. Ivan felt terrible for his mate Francis was in pain over half the time and there was nothing they could do. Even as a doctor ivan couldn't do anything omegas did not get medical care unless they were dying or pregant. Francis was nether and if anyone attempted to break this law they'd go to jail along with the omega. It was stressful to ivan everyday he had to go to work and leave the omega alone by himself but when he got home he stayed as close as he could to the omega. They shared a bed now but all they did was cuddle. Ivan was in no rush to do anything while Francis was hurting. 

Francis felt terrible to be honest. It wasn't just the pain, it was the stress he caused ivan. The omega was not supposed to cause stress to there alpha. They we're supposed to help them and make them feel nice. Francis had done nothing to help ivan.

It was sunny day when Ivan got a letter that would change everything  
~  
Dear brakinski household

My name is kiku honda and I work with the world omega health organization.  I heard about your omegas  conditions and am aware of the laws that prevent him getting help. I  would like you to come to one of our facility's.  Unfortunately our closest faculty to you is in canda. We would of course pay for your airfare snd hotel.  Our facility's strive to help omegas and will be able to help reduce pain and give better care than a normal hospital.  As we only wish to help it will all be free. If you wish to come please write us back

Doctor honda  
~  
Ivan couldn't help but gasp , could these people really help Francis?  If they could it would be well worth the trip. He writes them back saying he would appreciate there serveses and within a week he gets the reply back. 

This letter goes into detail about where the facility is . Along with information about their flight and hotel rooms. They would leave in four days. He was overjoyed to tell Francis. 

  
Ivan smiles as he walks into there room " sunflower,  I have some good news " he says happily sitting down on the bed by Francis. Francis smiles giving ivan a curious look what Is it?" He ask softly. Ivan hugs him gently unable to help himself" I found somone who can help you" He whispers happily in Francis ear. Francis gasp as he looks at Ivan tears wheel in his eyes and he smiles brightly" thank you! Thank you ivan! " he says kissing him over and over again

Ivan chuckles holding the other close. He was gald to see his omeag happy once more.


	7. 7

Ivan wishes he could stay they had a good flight but they didn't. People wouldn't stop starting at francis and it made the frenchman feel like a freak and it made ivans blood boil. 

When people would look at the frenchman he'd simply hold Francis in his chest and growl at those who made him feel do bad. 

The couple finnaly did arive in canda and they found a car waiting for them outside the air port. A beta sits in the car " ah bonjour you must be Francis and ivan" the man says smiling. Ivan just wraps an arm around Francis waist gently wanting to be close to the omega" da that's us" he says smiling. He anwered for his omega simply because Francis was very shy these days because of how his wounds looked. Mattew smiles looking back at them once more before he starts driving" they'll help you Francis". 

Ivan was suprised at the size of the omega hospital. He had expected it to be small under ground , hidden but it was none of those things. It had vast grounds and was the size of any normal hospital. Francis just looks at Ivan a small hopefull smile on his face , maybe they could help him.

The staff wasted no time getting Francis into a room. The rooms we're very nice furnished and homey unlike a hospital room. Two door lead off from the main room a full bathroom and a heat room. It was clear they wanted there long term painents comfortable. Ivan was greatfull for all they were doing for him and there omega and Francis hadn't even got treatment.

They only waited about 10 minutes before a doctor came in.  The doctor was short Japanese alpha.  His black hair hanging down to his ears.  He smiles as walks into the room shaking hands with both ivan and Francis. " it's a pleasure to meet you both I'm doctor honda" he says standing a few feet away from Francis bed before speaking again " if i may I'd like to get started on my examation so we can help you as quickly as possible" he pauses " is that okay Francis? " ask looking at the omega.   Francis nods slowly " oui of course. ..but can ivan please stay in the room with me? " he ask looking up at the doctor from his place in bed.  Kiku nods " of course your alpha is welcome to stay in the room with us". Ivan smiles taking a hold of Francis hand.  Whispering calming things throught out the examation. 

The doctor smiles" well I have good news throught a few treatments we can alleviate rid of all pain and return the body to how it was before". Francis smiles happily,  that's just what he wanted to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really sorry this took so long


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor honda held true to his word and they very next day he begin treatments. He decided it would be wise to do the parts that don't require sugery first .

First off was the frenchman wrist while a cast had been put on it was not good quality.  If the cast remained in place the wrist would heal back at an odd angel. So the cast was taken off and a new one was put in its place.  Francis actually notice a difference in how much pain he felt in his wrist. Ivan felt happiness that they we're helping his sunflower. 

The same day they went throught the same thing with the cast on his legs to unsure they would heal

The More time the couple spent at the hospital the more Francis seemed to open up to him.  The pair was the happiest they'd ever been. The staff here was nothing but kind and they'd even manged to make some freinds.  Francis especially loved his nurse an omega named gilbert who acted like anything but an omega.

Ivan had an idea what if he could get a job here?  That way they could stay here instead of going back to his home where Francis couldn't get proper medcial care. Plus he didn't want to take Francis away from his new found freinds.  He'd have to ask kiku about it. 

Today was a big day for the omega.  His first sugery and possible on of the hardest,  his jaw sugery.   

Francis couldn't help but feel a little nervous about his sugery.  He leans his head against ivans shoulder. Ivan smiles happily petting his hair" you'll do great love I promise" he says before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  The omega giggles a little " hmm okay ivan" he says fully believing him.  Francis trust ivan more than anyone else and he knew ivan felt the same way about him

A knock sounds the door . Ivan looks at the door before calling out " come on! ". A grining gilbert walks into the room." Hey Francis I came to wish you good luck before your surgery" the nurse says his hands on hips. Francis smiles giggling at the over confident omega" thank you gil I appreciate it" he says looking at the albino from his place in bed.  The omega just shakes him off " hey no problem that's what friends are for" he pauses looking at the clock" anyway I need to go start preparing the sugery room". Francis nods" of course I'll see you later" 

Ivan cuddles Francis close under the doctor comes to put him under for sugery. Soon enough the doctor comes and gives him the proper sleeping mediation. Ivan plants a gently Kiss on Francis lips before he slips into sleep." I love you and you'll do great" he says gently

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading !


End file.
